


sharp white teeth

by averzierlia



Series: lives they never lived [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles always comes out of the battles in a parody of bloodlust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharp white teeth

Charles always comes out of the battles in a parody of bloodlust, pupils dilated all the way to the whites.

The first time, before they knew what to expect, Charles had taken them all by surprise, snatching Erik’s knife from its sheath and nearly taking off Sean’s hand when Sean had thrown his hands up and his head back in a victorious shout. He’d laughed and licked the blood from the blade when they had shoved him away, and Erik had felt Charles’ tongue trace the indentations of the words engraved on the blade like they were on his skin.

They’d learned to compensate. Erik and Charles fought together now, one mind in two bodies, while they others fought as a team. When the battle ended Erik and Charles would stay while the others got out of the blast radius.

Erik doesn’t fight when Charles shoves him down onto the bloody ground and straddles his hips, doesn’t use his power to help when Charles curls his fingers around the knife.

He doesn’t even scream when Charles draws the knife across his chest, leaning down to lick away the blood. Screaming just made it worse. The one and only time he screamed Charles had taken a chunk out of Erik’s shoulder with his teeth.

Charles makes a purring noise that Erik will do his damn best to make sure no one ever hears and digs his tongue into the wound. Erik bucks beneath him, gasping at the friction of Charles clothed cock against his own, the endorphins flooding his blood so that the pain was an afterthought.

Charles snarls softly at the contact, dropping the knife next to Erik’s shoulder and tangling the hand that held it in Erik’s hair, his other hand braced on Erik’s chest so he has better access to the wound.

“Mine,” Charles grinds out, lips and teeth making the wound worse as he speaks.

“Yes,” Erik’s gasps, because he wants Charles even like this.


End file.
